1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receiving apparatus for the partial reception of a flange of a vacuum pump. The invention further relates to a vacuum pump and to a system comprising a receiving apparatus and a vacuum pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to fasten the flange of the vacuum pump to a recipient, for example to a container to be evacuated, with the aid of screws. However, the space in which the recipient is arranged is frequently restricted and tight. A fastening of the flange is consequently only possible with difficulty, if at all.
It is thus an object of the invention to facilitate the assembly and dismantling of a vacuum pump at a recipient, in particular at locations which are difficult to access.